Chains
by gummy.Rhino
Summary: AU. Xerxes Break is a chain,which are vampires that were once human.He is also a member of Pandora;the vampire organization that kills those who break the rules.Things get kinda complicated when Break saves a girl who's been turned into a chain. BreakxOC
1. Prologue

**Preface:**

Sitting on a blood red, satin couch, was a black-haired man that looked to be in his late twenties. He took a small sip from his wine glass, the substance inside being the same color as the furniture he sat on, and set the glass on the cherry red, wooden coffee table in front of him.

"Joery," The man spoke. His dark blue eyes slid to the other vampire in the room with him. Joery stood to the right of the couch and forced his own green eyes to meet the eyes of the man, or rather vampire, whom was sitting down. "It's almost time." The vampire continued. "Very soon, we will have our revenge, and take down _Pandora_," He spat the name of their enemy organization with disgust, " In the process."

**--**

**Well that was a really short preface. But I guess it doesn't really matter since I'm about to post the first chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Important: In this story, chains are made vampires.**

**Chapter One:**

Tsumi Sunozaki was the average seventeen-year-old girl. She always wore her long, wavy black hair in a pony-tail to keep it out of her crystal blue eyes, despite the fact that it was pretty much pointless as her bangs always got in the way anyway. She went to a normal high school. She even had a boyfriend named Zack. She was a little bored with life, not in a suicidal way; she just thought it was a little boring. She went home every day to a two story house filled with three brothers and both her parents. Tsumi was always just a regular, everyday teenager, despite the fact that she really didn't want to be. She had always longed for there to be something more. Some new world that no one knew about; like a world full of vampires or werewolves or all those other mystical creatures. The only thing that made Tsumi different from the usual teen, is that she got her wish.

_0_

Xerxes Break was on a mission. Apparently, a chain was on the loose in the area. It was his job to find the chain and kill it. Break sighed, a little bored of the mundane, easy jobs he was always given. If Pandora knew about even a portion of his true power, he would definitely not be searching for weak little newbie chains.

Break walked down the snowy streets of the small town as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and stuck it his mouth. Ah, sugar; the sweet, yummy substance that he missed so much. Too bad he couldn't taste it anymore. From the moment he was turned into a chain, human food became tasteless to him. But, even though Break could no longer taste it, he always had some kind of candy with him at all times and was constantly eating it.

Break finished off the lollipop and let the bare stick drop to the ground. Then he began to seriously search for the loose chain. He had been nonchalantly following the scent trail up to this point, so the chain shouldn't have been too far. There! Break immediately caught the scent of fresh blood in a nearby alley. In the next second, he was at the mouth of the alley, hearing the chain hungrily tear into the neck of a young girl.

Break rushed toward the chain, grabbed his shoulder, and ripped him off the girl; sending him flying into the brick wall behind him. The girl dropped to her knees, her face a picture of horror and shock as she grabbed her neck to stop the bleeding. Not wanting her to run, Break quickly knocked the girl out before turning around to face the now slightly dazed chain. And that's when he realized. That was not a chain. That was a full-fledged born vampire. Born vampires were twice as strong as Break simply smirked, knowing that even born vampires were no match for him.

The vampire got to his feet, glowing red eyes glaring at Break with hatred. The vampire lunged, ten times faster than any human. His sharpened teeth aimed for Break's throat. But his efforts were futile. As long as his opponent was Xerxes Break, he may as well be moving in slow motion. Break smacked him hard as he came closer, sending him flying into the back wall with a loud crack. Break quickly took out his cane, which was really just a sheathed wooden sword. He unsheathed the sword, and stabbed the vampire right in the middle of the heart as he was struggling to get back up. The vampires slumped to the ground and crumbled away to rocky dust. Break kicked his ashes into the snow to hide the evidence, then turned back to the unconscious girl. Only she wasn't unconscious. She was wide awake and staring at Break with amazement.

"How- you- I-" The girl stuttered. her thoughts were all jumbled up and she didn't know what question to ask first.

Break sighed. "It seems you've been turned into a chain. Well, at least you haven't lost your mind like a lot of the others."

"What? What's going on?" The girl asked, her expression still one of shock.

"Well," Break started. "That was a vampire, and he just bit you. Which means you've been turned into a chain. A chain is a human that has been turned into a vampire. And now you have to come with me to Pandora."

"Pandora?"

"Yes, Pandora is an organization comprised of vampires and the few chains that haven't lost their minds."

"...Oh." The girl didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was torn between shock and, surprisingly, excitement. Isn't this what she had always wanted? To be part of another world? "I... What's going to happen to me?"

"You won't be able to go home. Ever. That's for sure; we can't have this little vampire secret getting out. You'll have to become a part of Pandora or be executed." After explaining this, Break reached into his pocket and pulled out another lollipop. "Candy?" He offered.

She would never see her family again? That wasn't part of any of the little fantasies she had. She would never again get to watch football with her brothers, or help her mom cook dinner, or have burping contests with her dad, or hang out with her friends. She was immediately filled with sadness. But strangely, it was like the sadness was far away. Like it was being forcefully shoved out of her mind by excitement. It was finally happening. She was chain. She was finally going to become a part of that world she had always dreamed of. The girl got to feet, dusted the snow off her, and looked at Break. "My name's Tsumi Sunozaki. And yes, I would love some candy."

**-**

**Review!  
**


End file.
